


悠长假期

by Taochx



Category: Lucas - Fandom, Luwin - Fandom, NCT, WAYV, Winwin - Fandom, 港昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Summary: 所有相遇都是久别重逢
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 14





	1. 悠长假期01 七夕活动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有相遇都是久别重逢

董思成艰难地在人群中穿行着，已经立秋很久了，天还是那么的热。晚上本该凉一点的，可惜他却错误地来到了这里，熙熙攘攘的人群让周围密不透风，空气都因为浓度过高的二氧化碳升温了不少。  
就不该来参加这个所谓的七夕活动，他心想着，都是钱锟他们几个朋友瞎起哄，好说歹说非要带他过来，说是要拓展社交圈，通过联谊来寻找脱单机会。  
你总不想每个节日都在家吃狗粮吧？他们说。董思成想想也是，就半推半就地跟着来了。  
结果现在，他们几个早就不知道都被挤到哪里去了。虽然说是单身联谊活动，但是来的人大多还是情侣，即使没在家没刷手机也被塞得饱饱的了。  
他从人最多的地方努力地往外涌动着，终于在不知道过了多久之后穿出了重重围墙。本该是浪漫的节日四周的音响声也震耳欲聋，他在一个饮料摊前停下来，擦了擦脸上的汗，长长地呼出一口气。  
一个男孩远远地朝他走了过来，高挑的个子和比例绝佳的长腿在现场的众多人群中也是鹤立鸡群般夺目的存在，他和所有吃瓜群众一样忍不住盯着那男孩瞧，走近了，才看到那张比他的身材更加耀眼的脸。  
男孩也停在了饮料摊前，冲他友好地笑了笑。他意识到自己已经盯着人瞧了太久，所以有些慌乱地撇过头去。等那男孩收回视线，他又忍不住往他脸上看。  
“你好，我叫黄旭熙。”来回几次后反而是男孩先开口了，“你也是来参加活动的吗？”

在异国的银河下，他们谈起七夕的传说。求而不得，爱而别离的牛郎织女，每年一度一个夜晚的恩赐。黄旭熙指着夜空讲述着天上的一个个星座和专属它们的故事，董思成安静地看着听着，手心被男孩买来的冰可乐浸的湿湿凉凉。  
“我是浙江温州的，你是哪里人？”  
董思成觉得自己有必要对他了解的更多，因此先主动介绍了自己——23岁，从小学习舞蹈，也是为了追求舞蹈梦想来到这里，虽然还没有成功，但还是努力期盼着自己能被所有人瞩目着在舞台上闪光的那一天。  
“我21岁，来自香港，”黄旭熙也坦率地侃侃而谈，于是董思成顺理成章了解了他更多：来自香港，是来这里交换学习的，家境不错，妈妈是泰国人，家里还有一个弟弟。  
“你是混血儿啊，怪不得这么帅气，”董思成了然地夸了一句，“眼睛很大，很好看。”  
他很少这样直白地夸赞别人，但对着黄旭熙却这么脱口而出，说完自己也有些不好意思地咬着嘴唇笑了。  
“谢谢，但我觉得你的眼睛更好看，”男孩倒是十分大方，他的国语不是很好，认真地观察着董思成眼睑优美下垂又扬起的线条，尽力组织着语言，“是那种，怎么说呢……就是特别中国的好看。”

这场聊天一直持续到七夕活动的尾声，人群开始陆陆续续离开。董思成不是一个外向健谈的人，也向来有些认生，但却意外地能和黄旭熙聊这么久，自己都觉得有些难以置信——或许是因为同乡相遇时与生俱来的熟悉亲近感，也或许是因为第一眼看到他时过分的惊艳，他只觉得男孩开合的唇齿间低沉的声音格外醉人。  
夜风很清凉，可乐很甜蜜，男孩忽闪的眼睛比星空还明亮，四周的人群都不可思议地悄然无声，今天是一个特殊的日子，一切都美好的仿佛命中注定。  
“你很喜欢星星吗？”  
“很喜欢，星星漂亮又安静，”男孩说，董思成看到他咫尺之遥的黑眼睛中分明地映出自己的倒影，随着他的笑流光溢彩，“我喜欢漂亮又安静的一切，包括人。”  
气氛陷入并不尴尬的沉默，董思成甚至能感觉到男孩清浅的呼吸声，有些快，和自己略微急促起来的心跳形成奇妙的共鸣。

“去我家里坐坐吗？”

该怎么拒绝呢？黄旭熙注意到了他不知何时散开的鞋带，俯下身去耐心地为他系紧。喝不完的可乐被他放在一边，男孩起身牵起他的手，一点点仔细地把手心擦拭得干干净净，随后整个紧紧地裹进自己手里——他的手很大手指也很长，能够把董思成的手完完整整地包在里面。

“好啊。”董思成听到自己肯定的答复，也许他根本就不想拒绝。

手机震动了一下，董思成随手点开，果然又是钱锟的消息。  
“怎么回事？”  
“你去哪了？”  
想来想去他还是决定实话实说，“我今晚不回去了。”  
李永钦：“什么？”  
钱锟：“你要住哪？”  
聊天群里瞬间蹦出两条消息，他缓缓打出一行字。  
“遇到一个朋友，去他家了。”  
钱锟：“在这？还有别的朋友？”  
李永钦：“不是一般朋友吧，看来有情况了。”  
钱锟：“什么情况？”  
手机一刻不停地疯狂震动起来，董思成不知道怎么回答，只好打开静音。

“你的朋友在找你吗？”  
正拿着手机为难的他顺着声音转过头，黄旭熙不知何时已经站在了他身边，只围着一条浴巾，诚实地袒露出上半身完美的肌肉，刚洗完澡的身体散发出阵阵潮气。  
董思成被他从背后整个拥上来，只觉得那潮气深深钻入自己的鼻腔，让人有些缺氧。

“我，先去洗澡。”他从那坚实的手臂下绕了出去，低着头迅速往浴室走，几秒钟后猝不及防被男孩叫住，又迷迷糊糊地转过身来。  
“你走错了，浴室在那边。”黄旭熙指着另一个方向，眼中促狭的笑意让董思成脸上的红晕更重，他小小声地道了声谢，逃一样钻进了浴室。

淋浴完出来他整个人松快了不少，黄旭熙迎上来替他擦干还在滴水的湿发，动作很轻柔，声音也是。  
“第一次吗？”  
他摇摇头，很快地否认了，“不是的。只是刚才可能太累了，有点放不开。”  
毛巾被丢到一边，男孩的手指细细地捋顺他半干的短发，抚过尖尖的耳朵和光洁的下颌，停留在丰润嫣红的唇上亲昵地摩挲。

“你真好看，漂亮又安静的好看。”  
董思成从他有些痴迷的神色中捕捉到了一种名为珍惜的东西，于是乖乖地扬起头，承受着男孩落下来的吻，他的唇厚而软，热烈地含住他的吮吸，短暂地试探后，舌头撬开他微张的贝齿，灵活地席卷过他口中每一个角落，又缠住他的不断搅动。董思成觉得自己口中的津液被完全汲取干净，让他有种即将干涸而死的错觉，然而下一秒它们就更欢快地源源不断涌出来，像是在渴求更多的掠夺。  
另一只手也没有空闲着，温热地划过他玉白的脖颈和微微颤动的胸膛，落在他柔软纤细的腰间反复揉捏。董思成在温热的麻痒间触感到些微的凉意，他意识到那是黄旭熙的中指。  
“你有戒指？”他轻轻地喘着气问。  
男孩的手被他拉到眼前反复端详，并没有刻意遮掩地点头承认，“嗯，以前有个人送的。”  
那是很特别的三个交错的圆环，不同的色彩纠缠成无法分割的一体，董思成知道右手中指的戒指意味着什么，这是个已被命名的星星，是被套上了项圈的可爱狗狗。  
和我真是绝配呢，他想，我们都在心里装着不该装的人。那么，在这个时刻，我们也一样只爱彼此吧。

黄旭熙并没有把已被发现的戒指脱下来，顺着润滑在体内进出的时候肠壁有种被坚硬异物刮擦的奇妙触觉，金属圆圈的冰凉让董思成忍不住地颤抖。他们都不是毫无经验的小孩子，感觉到他很快地放松下来，金属圆圈随着黄旭熙粗长的手指退了出去，取而代之的是更为粗长的多的器物，直直地一捅到底。  
一瞬间觉得自己要被他捅个对穿，但黄旭熙没有片刻的犹豫就大力进出起来，那阳物比戒指还要坚硬，坚硬而滚烫，像岩浆里的石头一样摩擦着敏感的肠壁，带给他剧烈的灼烧般的疼痛。但很快，男孩摸索到他的敏感点开足马力顶撞起来。从小学习舞蹈的身体很柔韧，双腿被轻松地弯折到胸前，黄旭熙结实的胸肌压在上面，阴茎在绵软的肠道里野蛮地进出，他腾出手来发狠地拧着董思成的乳头，将粉红的两个小点揉弄成烂红熟透的果实，然后低下头认真地品尝。

董思成感到下身湿的一塌糊涂。前面早已硬的滴水，肠道里被填的满满的没有缝隙，但粘液还在不停地从里面涌出来，将交合的部位打的湿透，又随着撞击浮起腻腻的白沫。快感随着囊袋拍击的节奏如潮水一样拍打着袭来，呻吟拥挤在喉咙无法发出，他在男孩俯身投下的阴影里细细地啜泣。

“别哭，这么好看的眼睛，不要哭。”黄旭熙吻去他眼角的泪，唇瓣流连在他的眼皮上温柔地亲吮。

太温柔了。比起这场没有任何技巧的粗暴性爱，过分的温柔让他更加无法承受，董思成的眼泪流的更凶，黄旭熙的吻就更轻更密，小心翼翼地拭去他的每一滴泪。下身的动作却完全没有放缓的意图，而是侵入地更深更狠。董思成被按着干到射精，又被翻转过来从背后长驱直入，等他又高潮了两次后，黄旭熙才依依不舍地射出来。

他脱力地躺在床上，睁开沉重的眼皮看着男孩把安全套打结后丢进垃圾桶，又去浴室拿了毛巾来为他仔细地擦拭干净。想忘记的人没有忘掉，对黄旭熙他并没有产生什么愧疚，反而是更多的依恋。这样不好，这是不对的，他想。

“可以不走吗？”黄旭熙躺在他身边，长长的手臂环绕着他，给他带着暖意的安全感。他知道董思成是童话里美丽的公主，是传说中魅人的女妖，是只属于这个夜晚的产物，等天一亮，就要远远地从他视线里消失，除非神迹发生在他们之间，否则再也不会有相见的可能。  
“你有没有想过，其实你就像一艘船，兜兜转转到了我这个港口，”他的嗓音还有点哑，但平静地为男孩解释着。  
“没有一个港口是可以永远停留的，也没有一艘船能够永远停留在一处，或许你在这个港口过的安逸又快乐，但等到起风了，船就会扬帆起航，向真正的目的地前进，或是回到自己的出发点。”

黄旭熙的国语不太好，但这么简单的比喻他肯定是听懂了，因为他露出了有些无奈的笑。  
“好的。”他说。

他又牵起董思成的手，将五指与他交错在一起，人们都说手是裸露的性器官，这话果然不假，因为董思成已经感受到一种与刚才的性爱相似的酥麻感从紧扣的指缝间油然而生，于是他微微地挣开，转而拨弄着那枚三环交错的戒指。  
“这枚戒指真好看。”他做出最衷心的表情夸赞。  
“做艺术的人，说话也很文艺呢。”董思成知道黄旭熙指的是他刚刚那段比喻，男孩不痛不痒地接着说，“但我听懂了，所以很快就可以起航。”  



	2. 沙雕校园恋爱故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初恋一定要在校园吗？是也不是  
> Everything will be as you wish

踏进校门前的最后一刻，黄旭熙掏出手机打开前置摄像头，仔细观察着屏幕里显示出的自己，从发型到五官，乃至眼睑下那颗小小的痣，都被他左看右看又放大看了一遍。  
很好，今天又是完美无暇的靓仔出街，整了整校服衣领，昂首阔步踏进大门，不出所料迎来了一阵女孩子们的欢呼。  
刘扬扬他们吐槽说这种人设早就像土到掉牙这个形容一样非常过时，但黄旭熙骨子里是个蛮守旧的人，仍然固执地对这套出场方式乐此不疲。  
“让尖叫声来的更猛烈些吧！”他在心里满意地点点头，随即摆出自认为最帅气的表情，目不斜视地往前走——下一秒，这些人就会像被玫瑰花田招来的蜜蜂一样成群涌来，嗡嗡地簇拥到他周围，赶都赶不走。他默默地数着秒：一，二，三……

七八九十都数完了，尖叫声反而离他越来越远，抬头一看，已经快到教学楼前了，身边还是一个人都没凑过来。

怎么回事？他掏了掏耳朵逆行到人群边缘，就听到旁边一个女孩子仿佛是从灵魂深处发出的呐喊。  
“啊啊啊！董思成！！好帅！！董思成！！”

黄旭熙没有防备，差点被这震耳欲聋的声浪扑了个跟头，但随即，“董思成”这个名字还是被他敏锐地意识到了，怎么以前好像从没听说过？  
还好他比周围所有人都高出一头，毫不费力就看到了人群中央的闪光点，和自己差不多高的男生，在阳光下白的耀眼。  
就特么你叫董思成啊？  
这么看起来，明明就是平平无奇嘛。  
黄旭熙有点近视，隔这么大老远实在看不清那人细致的五官，于是试图用自己健壮的体格在乱军中突围出一条通往他的路，然而刚探进去半条身子，即刻就被弹射出来——他实在是低估了那些女孩子，不，或许还有男孩子，他们接近帅哥的决心。不甘心地围着人堆绕了半圈，还是没有找到能塞下他的突破口。

他灵机一动，正准备掏出手机拍下那男生的脸，就被旁边伸来的一只手拽住了。  
“你还在这磨蹭？都迟到了！”  
刘扬扬踩着点急匆匆地跑进校门，没两步就看到黄旭熙在这里鬼鬼祟祟抓耳挠腮，恨铁不成钢地拽起他的衣领，“你这个月都迟到九次了，再被扣德育分就要处分了啊！”  
黄旭熙这才回过神来，终于意识到了自己来学校的目的——不是为了看帅哥，是为了上课啊！他迅速藏起手机，跟着刘扬扬拔腿就往教学楼飞奔。

黄旭熙今天彻底出名了，不是如他预想一般因为太帅的外表，而是因为他成为了整个高中唯一一个一个月内迟到了十次而被处分的人，政教主任的公鸭嗓沉重而愤怒地宣布了这一消息，并随着广播扩散到了全校每个角落。  
怎么说呢，被处分的人每天都有，但不打架斗殴，不抽烟喝酒，反而以这种愚蠢的方式被处分的，他还是有史以来头一份。

今天彻底出名的还有另外一个人，他怨念地看了看他的新同桌——董思成，以踏进校园的第一天就被众多女生围观乃至造成大规模校内交通拥堵和数十人迟到的壮举，在被领到同学们面前自我介绍之前，就成功被每个人认识了。

天知道这是黄旭熙多么梦寐以求的出名方式，可偏偏就落到了这个人头上，而在这人矜持得体地做着自我介绍的时候，他正因迟到被罚站在教室门口。  
“我叫董思成，”男生在黑板上一笔一划地写下自己的名字，“很高兴能来到实验中学，也很荣幸能认识大家，希望以后大家多多指教。”  
这字写的也不怎么样嘛，黄旭熙暗暗地吐槽，跟我的差不多，小学鸡字体罢了。然而全班男生并不这么认为，而是不约而同地发出了欢呼声。

好吧，谁让他的同桌长得实在是好看——他偷偷地观察着董思成玉白的脸颊，浓黑英气的眉毛下面锐利而流畅的线条却勾描出温柔的桃花眼，在眨动的睫羽下闪闪发光，黄旭熙苦思冥想了很久，但匮乏的语言水平只允许他用“好看”这么肤浅的词汇来形容。  
好看又怎么样，真男人就是要孔武有力，身强体壮，像董思成这种纸片一样，轻飘飘的走路带风，有什么好喜欢的？  
他这帮身处和尚庙的理科班男同学们实在是没见过世面，竟然就这么拜倒在这人的校服短裤下。

“旭熙，旭熙。”  
黄旭熙正独自一人咬牙切齿忿忿不平，忽然被旁边的人喊住，顺着软软的声音转过头，一眼就见到董思成举到面前的甜筒。  
“要吃可爱多吗？”  
刚刚还在被他暗自嫌弃的人期待的眼睛像小鹿一样清澈而羞怯，一眨不眨地观察着他的神色，黄旭熙鬼使神差地立刻接了过来，甜筒入口的一瞬间他就后悔了——  
真男人黄旭熙就此倒戈投降，他宣布香草的味道再甜也甜不过董思成在他咬下可爱多的瞬间笑得鼓鼓的苹果肌。

董思成自我介绍的时候说他的小名叫“昀昀”，于是班里的男同学们就自觉自发地成立了“实验中学吸昀小组”，以队长李永钦为首，决定当即开展“今天你吸昀了吗”大型团建活动，以“爱昀护昀，理智吸昀”为指导精神，贯彻落实在以下几个方面。

第一个方面，真心地夸奖昀昀。  
董思成刚踏进教室就被人围了起来，扑面而来的赞美比初升的朝阳还要热烈地迎接了他。  
“昀昀今天好帅气！”  
“刚剪了头发吗，真好看！”  
“以前的也好看，只能说现在的更清爽有型。”  
……  
七嘴八舌的热情夸奖让内向害羞的董思成一时不好意思起来，脸红着摆手否认，“没有啦，谢谢大家，很一般的，真的没有……”  
黄旭熙看着他怯生生有些不知所措的神情，突然想站起来大声告诉他。  
董思成！勇敢地承认吧！你就是好看！就是帅气！就是……  
别的词他也想不出来了，总而言之，就是很可爱，可爱死了！  
可惜他不能，因为他找到李永钦时，那人斩钉截铁地拒绝了他的入组申请。  
“为什么？凭什么？”黄旭熙觉得自己的火都要出来了。  
“呵，别以为我看不出来，昀昀刚来那会儿你那嫌弃的样子，现在转头想入组？不会是要当批皮黑粉吧！”李永钦向来嘴皮子最溜，损起人来不遗余力，但黄旭熙跟他同为好几个俱乐部的成员，也经常一块参加各种活动，一直以来关系都不错。没想到，这人为了董思成转眼就翻脸不认人，如今摆出这么一副刻薄样子来给他气受。  
“我可是他的同桌，同桌啊！”黄旭熙痛心疾首，作为同桌作为全班和董思成距离最近的人，连他都不能入组，试问他们这些外人又有何资格？  
“正是因为你是同桌所以更不能让你入组，”李永钦的眼神锋利得像刀子一样，“近水楼台先得月，你要是趁机把我们昀昀拐走了怎么办？”

李永钦留下那句警世恒言“当初你对他爱答不理，现在他是你高攀不起”就嘚瑟地离开了，留下原地陷入沉思的黄旭熙。

刚才李永钦的话反而点醒了他，“近水楼台先得月”，他作为同桌早已经获得了全天和董思成靠在一块的机会，又何必掺和他们的浑水，去蹭那点残羹剩饭？

董思成刚刚入座就被拽了拽袖子，一张纸条推到面前，歪歪扭扭的小学生字体排成不甚整齐的一排。  
“昀昀我真的觉得你很可”，后面的“受”字被打了大大的叉号格外醒目，紧挨着补上了一个“爱”字。

黄旭熙紧张地等待着旁边的回应，手心都冒出了一层薄汗，他正犹豫要不要擦掉就感觉手心一动。  
纸条被努力地展成平整，上面是有些晕染开的小字，同样的小学生字体却比自己的可爱的多。

“谢谢，我也觉得旭熙你很可爱，很帅气，很男子汉。”  
黄旭熙几乎要按捺不住自己激动的心颤抖的手，董思成多用了两个形容词，满满地回应给他三倍的热情。  
呵，那句警世恒言过不了多久就应该是自己送给李永钦了。

第二个方面，力所能及地帮助昀昀。  
这一条事关在董思成心中的印象分，因此大家都格外殷勤卖力。虽然离他距离最近，但黄旭熙已经被残酷地抢走了几次绝佳机会。  
作为新生，董思成总是想着为班里做点什么，于是一下课他就走上讲台，准备把黑板擦干净再把讲台收拾得干净整齐。还没等他出手，黄冠亨就蹦蹦跳跳地冲上来，抢先一步拿起了黑板擦。  
“昀昀，今天是我做值日哦，你回去休息吧，这里收拾起来粉尘扬的到处都是，对皮肤不好，还是我来吧。”  
董思成顺从地点点头，“那好，我回去了，你加油哦。”

刚才上课的时候，董思成拿起过两次水杯，但里面现在是空空如也——黄旭熙观察得格外仔细，所以下课铃一响他就站起身来，正准备问问董思成需不需要打水，就被刘扬扬半路杀了了措手不及，那人利用自己坐在走道而黄旭熙位置靠墙的便利条件，一下课就顺路拿起了董思成的水杯。  
“昀昀我也要去打水，顺便帮你打了吧。”  
黄旭熙看着董思成笑弯了眼睛跟刘扬扬道谢，真是有苦难言有火难发，昔日好兄弟现在竟然趁人之危，他感到心脏一阵刺痛，不知是因为被抢走了在董思成面前的表现机会，还是因为多年老友突如其来的背叛。

一直到晚饭时间黄旭熙还蔫蔫的提不起精神来，这几个人太疯狂了，不管是打水、借书、擦黑板、扫地、交作业，自己居然连半点展示男友力的可能性都没有，这样下去怎么能拐走昀昀？

晚饭时间小分队闹哄哄地一起往食堂走，黄旭熙也厚着脸皮跟在后面，一路上大家都在想方设法逗董思成说话，听着那人乖巧的回答着他们各种奇奇怪怪的问题，黄旭熙的心情像刚吃了两斤柠檬。  
一进饭堂又是大家的团建时间，钱锟说“昀昀这个位置最好，又凉快又干净”，李永钦说“昀昀你今天刚来一定不知道哪个菜好吃，我这就帮你去排”，董思成只用站在原地甜甜的笑着道谢，他们就心满意足地提供上各种专属服务。  
黄旭熙坐在董思成旁边看着这几个人跑来跑去忙东忙西，面前不知何时已经被肖俊摆上了一盘切好的西瓜，他托着下巴闷闷不乐。唉，黄旭熙啊黄旭熙，你爱上了一个不该爱的人，只能换来深深的痛。  
突然有人轻轻地拉了拉他的手，黄旭熙回过神来，只见董思成用牙签叉起一块西瓜，已经送到了他嘴边。  
“旭熙，吃西瓜呀。”  
黄旭熙顺着他的手一口吞下，心也被填得满满当当。  
董思成黑亮的眼睛专注地看着他吃完，问：“好吃吗？”  
黄旭熙点头如捣蒜，他立刻露出会心的笑来，“那这盘你先吃，我再去给你拿一盘，对了，你喜欢吃什么菜，我顺便给你买过来吧。”  
黄旭熙想再次唱起那首歌：我爱上一个不该爱的人，但我早已打动他的心——他发誓，他一定要用最大的嗓门，最骄傲的表情，唱给吸昀小组他们听。

吃饭的时候大家问董思成，来到学校的第一天最想做什么。这是团建活动的第三个方面——如果昀昀有心愿，那就帮他实现。  
董思成思考了一会儿，突然眼睛一亮，说：“我想去抓萤火虫！”  
黄旭熙被这回答可爱到冒泡，钱锟说：“这有点难哦，不过学校前面有一条河，两边植物非常茂盛，说不定可以去试试。”  
董思成当即点头同意，黄旭熙则又开始思索该如何尾随在他左右并趁机展现男友力。认识董思成之后，一天下来他思考的时间比以前一周的都多。但董思成肯定不会反对他一起去，主要是如果抓不到萤火虫，该怎么办呢？

回去的时候天色已经黑了下来，黄旭熙正苦思冥想如何抓到萤火虫，不知不觉就离队伍越来越远。突然钱锟出现了，悄悄把他拉到一边。  
“你准备怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”黄旭熙有些摸不着头脑。  
“抓萤火虫啊，准备怎么抓？”钱锟说，“现在萤火虫很少见的。”  
“我还没想好，你们准备怎么办？”  
钱锟鄙视地看着他：“我们？你还准备指望我们？你是真傻还是假傻？”  
黄旭熙的脑海里浮现出一个大胆的猜测，“难道说，你们要让我和昀昀一起去？”  
回答他的是钱锟响亮的脑瓜崩，“说你傻你还不服气，昀昀想跟谁去，不是明摆着吗？”

河边的夜晚潮潮的但温度很适宜，这里一年四季水分充足，旺盛生长的草儿铺开一眼望不到边的碧色。黄旭熙牵着董思成的手走在夏末秋初此起彼伏的虫鸣中，觉得自己像一条小船在绿茵的海面漂流，层层叠叠的叶子化作浪花扑在他们裸露的脚踝，带来舒适的清凉。  
他们沿着河边缓缓地走，迎着那海，那风，那澹澹的水声。黄旭熙不再需要考虑自己该说什么，他觉得这一天不长但也不短，他和身边的人已经足够了解和相爱。

走累了，他们在草地上席地而坐，这是聊天的时间，聊起心情，爱好，梦想，和过往。董思成说学校真是个适合美好恋爱的青春乐园，于是他们不知怎么的说到了初恋的故事。董思成提起他的初恋，黄旭熙也说起自己的初恋，是和身边的男孩一样含蓄精致的好看，笑起来也和他一样，眼睛弯弯眼尾却生动上扬，饱满的苹果肌盛满温柔的甜蜜，不知为何他觉得自己这一生总会爱上这样的人，也只会爱上这样的人。

“那现在呢？”董思成问，神色是认真的，姿态却很柔软。  
现在呢？现在我只爱你，也最爱你。黄旭熙肯定地回答。

相爱就是要在现在，在这一天，这一分，这一秒。过去也好，未来也好，都不如现在。此时此刻，此情此景，我只和你相爱，这一瞬间会因为我们的爱被镌刻进灵魂，成为新的永恒，是须臾也是无穷。

“真的没有萤火虫呢”，董思成撇撇嘴，“果然，萤火虫越来越少见了呢。”  
“有的呢，我这就给你看。在昀昀面前，旭熙永远应用尽有。”  
黄旭熙掏出两支仙女棒，在董思成面前点燃，星星点点的跳跃火光果然像极了闪烁的萤火虫，映在董思成漂亮的眼睛里，点亮一片星河的璀璨。  
如果昀昀有心愿，就去帮他实现，一定要帮他实现。


	3. 社畜当然要公费恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 社畜当然要公费恋爱，告白礼物绝不自己花钱

董思成一直觉得，周四是每周中最快乐的日子，因为它是代表“期待”的日子。  
周一周二是新的一轮繁忙工作开启的低落，周三是上不着天下不着地最无望的压抑忍耐，周四则是“期待”这种情绪的生长期，到了周五，它就蓬勃而恣意，舒展为快乐延伸到全身上下每个角落。  
所以“期待”是快乐的始发地，在逻辑上与快乐形成闭环——他因即将到来的快乐而期待，也因期待而更快乐。这种心情预示着即将到来的美好事物，让它本身也愈发美好而珍贵。  
液晶显示屏上的数字终于跳到了“11”，从电梯出来的时候已经是十点二十七分，他加快了脚步匆匆忙忙往公司赶，到了门口整个人都出了一层细汗，不知道是因为太着急还是刚才电梯里太拥挤。

“还有两分钟，不用急的。”  
他随着这声音抬起头，正对视上那张并不陌生的脸，明亮生动的眼睛弯出温和的笑意，胸前的工牌随意垂下来，英俊笔挺的证件照下面印着显眼的“黄旭熙”三个字。  
董思成掏出工牌从卡机上刷过，目光却是对着那人的。  
“早上好啊。”  
软件部和AE刚好在同一个方向，董思成和那人并肩走着，距离近到呼吸可闻，近到他的香水味悄悄地熏染上董思成的周身。到了咖啡机旁，他取出两个纸杯。  
“喝杯咖啡吗？”

董思成摇摇头，“不了，谢谢。”  
咖啡苦涩的味道一直让他很难喜欢的起来，相比之下，可乐的清凉甜蜜更能带给他活力。大家都打趣他，思成还是个小孩子呀，就喜欢甜甜的东西。他急着反驳，“可是谁会不喜欢甜甜的东西呢”，甜甜的饮料，甜甜的食物，甜甜的恋爱，每一样都让开心恣意奔腾在全身上下的血液中。  
来到工位后他环顾了下四周，同事们都已经到齐了，噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声混合着低低的讨论声，这是这个部门一成不变的早晨。  
但此时，在这一成不变中，他发现了新的变化。工位上整齐地摆放着一排食物——牛奶，面包，坚果，还有一个苹果。  
这是公司每天提供的，但数量有限先到先得。董思成不是早睡早起的人，每天过晚的上班时间让他很难在软件部浩浩荡荡的程序员同事们之间虎口夺食，因此从没有享受过这么齐全的早餐待遇。可是今天怎么回事？是别的同事特意帮他拿的吗？  
他推了推旁边的黄冠亨，“这些是你帮我拿的吗？你来这么早啊！”  
黄冠亨一脸茫然地回过头，“拿什么？我刚来啊。”随即他看到了董思成工位上那小小的一排，整个人都雀跃起来，“你怎么这么多吃的？快快，分我点，我还没吃早饭呢。”

董思成慢条斯理地咬着面包，回想起刚才和黄旭熙的相遇，那香水味道仿佛还在他的嗅觉神经里萦绕不散，他不太懂香水，只能分辨出里面有淡淡的柑橘——平静温暖得让人心生向往，像他深邃的眼睛一样。

AE的黄旭熙不止是11楼，而是在整个公司，乃至整栋写字楼都众所皆知的人物。无论是过于出众惹眼的外表，还是作为AE有史以来最年轻的经理的开挂事业，都被人津津乐道，对他情感状况的猜测和对他上位方式的猜测一样多。  
传言有善意的也有恶意的，但有一点所有人都心知肚明：以他的外在条件和能力，做到这个位置理所当然，即使不是现在也会在不久的将来。  
毕竟，一周飞三个城市，驻遍所有大厂，绝对不是一般人能办得到的；而俊朗的外形和温和周到外向讨喜的性格，更让他在客户之间所向披靡——公司内部流传着一句话：没有搞不定的客户，只有没出面的黄旭熙。

11点钟例会准时开始，董思成简单写完周报就抱着笔记本往大会议室赶，一出办公区又遇到了那传说中的人，漫画般的绝佳身材和比例，即使穿着简单的科技公司标配T恤也让人眼前一亮，董思成的心情似乎也跟着调亮了几度。  
“去开会吗？”那人主动上前打招呼，脸上扬起灿烂的笑来。  
真是像他的名字一样熠熠生辉，怪不得走到哪里都能迷倒一片。董思成也笑着回答，“是的，黄经理最近一直在公司吗？”  
黄旭熙作为AE经理，出差才是常态，能这样常常见到他可是很稀奇的事，今天倒是很巧呢。  
那人点点头，“对啊，最近都不会出差了。”  
“那挺好的，一直飞来飞去也很辛苦吧。”  
“是啊，终于能歇一段了，有时间一起吃个饭吧。”  
董思成的心跳因为这句话而错乱起来，尽管他明白这可能只是黄旭熙对于同事的一句客套。  
“好啊，我随时准备赴黄经理的约。”

部门经理简单总结了下本周项目进展和客户需求达成度，接下来就是每个人汇报工作产出的时间，同事们开始按顺序轮流发言，董思成却一直心不在焉。  
突然胳膊被黄冠亨捅了两下，他如梦初醒，立刻清了清嗓子准备起身，一抬头才发现屏幕上的名字还离自己很远。  
“你搞什么？”他迅速发过去一条微信。  
“就是想起来今天发橙子呢”，对方的消息也很快跳到手机界面上。  
“我还以为到我了，就准备站起来讲了，差点被你坑死。”董思成满头黑线，吃吃吃，这货就想着吃。  
“我还没说你呢，一大早就开始发呆，开会还走神，怎么的，思春期到了吗？”  
“你不也在摸鱼吗？”董思成回复。  
“那可是橙子，公司的高级水果啊，我这不是想着你挺喜欢吃的嘛，到头来还怪我喽。”黄冠亨发来一个摊手的表情。  
“想也没用，这会儿发肯定又抢不到了。”  
一转过头，就看到黄冠亨对着他撇了撇嘴，没办法，谁让周会时间定的这么不巧呢。

董思成看到那个金黄标致的橙子时再次陷入了疑惑，按理说，整个部门都出去开例会了，又有谁能特意去替他拿呢？  
橙子芬芳馥郁的酸甜有点像黄旭熙的香水味，这一天的巧合实在太多，他不由得产生了很多别的猜测。似乎每次偶遇他之后，就总能收到一点意外之喜。  
不，应该说，偶遇他本身也是一种意外之喜，对于董思成平淡而又纹丝不变，早被写成日程表的每一天而言，不期而至又令人雀跃。

午饭时间黄旭熙果然又在附近，董思成一眼就看到了他，在人群中像是发光体一样难以忽略。他端着热好的饭在那人身边坐下。  
“黄经理一个人吗？那我坐这里喽。”  
“是啊，欢迎欢迎，”对面的人露出招牌的灿烂笑容，“都是同事，叫我旭熙就好。”

成年人的话题总是从寒暄开始，同为理工科出身，虽然如今从事完全不同的岗位，但两人合拍的程度远远超乎董思成的想象，黄旭熙作为AE经理，有着不同于一般宅男同事的体贴周到，也有着个人独特的风趣健谈。董思成觉得，他们似乎有着说不完的共同语言，短短的午饭时间也变得充实轻快起来。最后，他们起身回各自的办公区，还是在11楼的走道里告别。  
“回去好好休息一下吧，下午还要工作。”黄旭熙说。  
董思成回头冲他笑，又乖乖地点头。

这是第三次和黄旭熙的相遇，他的工位上端端正正地摆着一个黑色颈枕，董思成把它围在脖子上，脸颊在上面蹭了蹭，面料是透进心底的柔软舒适。他轻轻对它表示感谢，我会好好休息的，你也要好好休息啊。”  
生活如同被游标卡尺一寸寸度量过，精确得令人厌倦。黄旭熙是一个插入其中的细小裂纹，令人意外却又成功打破了这精确。当下一次要迈出软件部办公区的时候，会不会就迎面遇到他的身影，而遇见之后，又会收到什么简单细致的照顾，已经成为了比周四本身更让董思成期待的事情。这是被黄旭熙精心驯养的期待，是经他悉心灌溉生长出的快乐，幼小又弥足珍贵。

可乐时间到来在写完今天的bug之后，负责采购的姑娘送来了装着肥宅快乐的箱子，摆满了整个零食架。董思成觉得，他可以做一次发出邀请的人。他拿起了两罐可乐，来到11楼的那个位置，通往AE的过道和软件部的过道在两个不同的方向，又在这里汇合成一片可以自在畅谈的休息区。  
“旭熙要喝可乐吗？”

两个易拉罐同时发出拉环的金属脆响，深色透明的气泡翻滚出充足的糖分和畅快，董思成看到黄旭熙喉结滚动着咽下一大口，脸上挂着的不再是招牌笑容，而是多了点别的东西。  
“你也喜欢可乐吗？那为什么之前总是喝咖啡？”  
“喜欢可乐，但总觉得，喝咖啡才能约你一起啊，”黄旭熙做出一个无奈的表情，“可是你没来赴约。”  
“喝可乐也能约我一起啊，”董思成抬起头，黑亮的眼睛弯起来，“现在我来赴约了，黄经理想带我去哪里？”

事实上他们并没有进行什么特殊的约会，而是像一对真正的夫妻一样逛起了超市准备一起做一顿晚餐——对于两人而言，既平常又特别。工作日的晚上外面的人并不多，他们亲昵地依偎着在各种食材间徘徊，没人会怀疑他们不是一对早已决定携手人生的伴侣。  
他们能从彼此细微的表情动作中轻易猜出对方的口味和喜好，董思成忽然发觉，他与黄旭熙互相的了解远比预料之中多，也许在自己都没发觉时，他的眼睛就总是落在了他身上。

小小的厨房被搞得一片狼藉，锅里的食物也焦黑一团，完全分辨不出原本的样子，董思成这才发现一个严重的问题：他和黄旭熙，都不会做饭。  
“我们是怎么想出一起做晚饭这个主意的？”对于几个小时前的脑回路他百思不得其解，“这下还能吃什么？点外卖吧。”  
罪魁祸首反而扔掉锅铲从背后抱住了他的腰，下巴抵在他肩上，烫烫的呼吸打在董思成耳畔，“做饭不是为了吃饭，是为了吃别的。”

腰带被解开，董思成碍事的牛仔裤被整个拉到脚踝，背后那人温热的大手握住他的小腿，一寸寸地摩挲上来，停留在丰满的臀部揉捏。胸前的红点被他时轻时重地搓弄着，两根手指探进紧缩的小口。董思成配合着他扩张的动作尽量放松，立刻又被塞了一根手指进来。黄旭熙并非毫无经验的毛头小子，三根手指在里面灵活地转弄按压，很快原本紧张的肠壁就变得湿湿软软起来。  
手指满意地抽离带出淋漓的汁液，黄旭熙将早已蓄势待发的那根顶着穴口磨蹭了两下，说了声“我进去了”随即挺腰而入。  
被一捅到底的感觉令董思成不禁倒抽一口凉气，肠道被塞得满满的，滚烫的阴茎撑开里面的每一处褶皱，摩擦出酥麻的痛感。他被黄旭熙紧紧抵在灶台上操干，后面那人坚硬的巨物进出的并不够顺利，但仍然顶到了最深处，董思成觉得自己从来没有被这么深入地打开过，轻喘着气提醒黄旭熙卧室床头的抽屉里有润滑剂，耳边却传来那人低低的笑声。  
“用不着润滑剂，我想让你，完全地因我湿起来。”

他就着深入的姿势托起董思成转了半圈，让他变成完全面对自己的姿势，贲张的阴茎在身体深处旋转的异样感觉令董思成头皮发麻，白皙修长的双腿被黄旭熙挂在肩上，那人肌肉分明的上半身压下来，将他完全地笼罩在结实的臂膀内，深邃的目光直直地跟他对视，投射出的勃发欲望让董思成整个人跟着发热发烫。  
“果然看着我很快就湿了。”黄旭熙大幅度地顶弄，阴茎进出的又深又快。董思成被他拉着摸到两人交合的地方，触及到了满手湿滑的黏液，他觉得自己快要被黄旭熙大力的顶胯撞飞出去，只好更紧地搂住他的脖子，话说出口就被连拍袭来的快感击碎成断断续续。  
“黄，黄经理……在床上怎么，怎么这么流氓，平时不都，风度翩翩吗？”  
“这话说的不对，我们明明是在灶台上做的。”

高潮到来的时刻董思成抬起头用力地吻住黄旭熙，后者的舌头伸进他的口腔搅动的翻天覆地，随着最后一发顶撞将微凉的浓稠体液送到他体内，阴茎抽出的时候两人混作一团的精液和肠液湿哒哒地流出来，黄旭熙一点点将他唇角随着呻吟溢出的涎水舔舐干净。  
“思成被我干的上下都在流水呢。”

董思成觉得自己被一个姿势按着干了太久，现在腰酸背痛——果然久坐伤身，久做更伤身。黄旭熙倒是浑身轻松的样子，抱起他转身往浴室走。董思成租住的小屋浴室可以说只有立锥之地，现在塞进了高大的黄旭熙显得越发局促，他原地转了一圈也没找到能容下两个人的落脚处。  
“去去，你先出去，我洗完你再进来好了。”董思成从他怀里跳出来，嫌弃地把人推出去。黄旭熙依依不舍地站在浴室门口，眼睁睁地错过了一次共浴的机会。  
“你这房子太小了。”他哀怨地叹气。  
“黄经理不是有大别墅吗？回去住啊。”董思成挑起眼梢笑着，晶亮的眼神和水汽下还未褪去的满身红痕看得黄旭熙食指大动，恨不得立刻挤进去将他扑倒。  
可惜真的进不去，他满脸写着惆怅，“别墅虽然大，可惜没有你啊。思成你想不想住大别墅？”

收拾完毕后已经是深夜，董思成躺在黄旭熙身侧，与他在并不宽敞的床上拥吻。他不再加班，黄旭熙不再出差，他们像所有普普通通的爱人一样，在忙碌的工作后互相依靠着汲取彼此的体温。这繁华的城市有无数平凡如他们的人，每天在庞大的高楼下渺小地仰望着，拼凑出所谓“东方硅谷”的血肉，愿他们也能在每个深夜与深爱的人相拥而眠。

“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
黄旭熙思考了很久才回答：“很早之前，不是最近，是真的很早，早到我都记不清，早到我们或许还不在这里的时候。”

那你为什么一直不告诉我呢？董思成追问。热情外向的黄旭熙，能言善道的黄经理，为什么一直默默地等待了这么久，又要用这么简单平常的小手段来表达你的心意呢？ 

爱不总是能给人勇气，黄旭熙也总想不通，一遇到董思成，他就不再是游刃有余的黄经理，而是一个天真怯懦的小孩，只会把自己眼前的东西捧到眼前的人手上。  
“但我知道我必须勇敢，因为我不想错过你。”

是傻傻的小孩，也是八面玲珑才华出众的黄经理，是即便只会用这么拙劣的方式表白，还是能虏获他的心的黄旭熙，在这个周四的晚上和他在拥挤的出租屋里同床共枕，度过平常的夜晚的黄旭熙。

爱让人胆怯，让人笨拙，让人瞻前顾后患得患失。董思成想，黄旭熙是这样，自己也是。也许他爱上的时间比黄旭熙还早，但他比黄旭熙还要笨拙还要胆怯，笨拙到差点错过，胆怯到黄旭熙发出了邀请他才敢上前。  
还好，他们没有错过。或许未来某一天他们还是会分开，但他会永远记得，他们曾经坚定地走向了彼此。


	4. 小狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捡到一条流浪的小狗，就给它一个家吧

小狗的眼睛湿漉漉的，黑亮亮地盯着人瞧，黄旭熙从里面看到自己的影子，普通的黑色T恤，头发有点乱乱的。屋檐下滴滴答答地溅起微小的水花，他伸出手，轻轻抚上小狗一缕一缕沾湿了的软毛。  
“你好呀，下雨了，你怎么不回家？”  
小狗发出呜呜的叫声，抬头蹭在他手心，暖暖的也痒痒的，黄旭熙噗嗤笑出了声。  
“你是在回答我吗？原来你听的懂呀。”  
三色相间的短毛被他细致地捋成整整齐齐的模样。他站起身，把伞撑开在脚边放下。  
“我要走了，这个屋檐不太挡雨，伞留给你吧。”

清晨的街道见不到什么人影，小雨淅淅沥沥又时断时续，打在胳膊上泛起潮湿的凉意。黄旭熙加快了步伐，拖鞋噗哒噗哒地踏在坑洼的路面上。“没伞的孩子就要努力奔跑”，脑海中蓦地闪过这句话来，以前在学校的时候老师分享的青春励志文学，也被好多同学在作文里写起过无数次，于是他趿拉着拖鞋开始艰难地飞奔，五分钟后终于到达了店门口。  
“什么呀，明明跑起来会淋得更惨，”他小声抱怨着打开门把手上挂着的链条锁，在收银台前坐下，把风扇开关拧到最大档。  
玻璃门被推开的时候他正张开双臂试图吹干湿透的衣服，听到门响的瞬间立刻立正问好。  
“欢迎光临！”

刚来到店里的时候老板絮絮叨叨交代了很多，什么上下班必须清点货品，客人来了必须起身问好，客人走的时候要说欢迎下次光临，黄旭熙诚惶诚恐地照着一条条做，很快就发现老板自己并不这样——客人进来的时候他永远在低头玩手机。  
其实倒也不能怪他，这条街位于即将拆迁的棚户区，每天光临的居民基本上就是那几位熟客。但黄旭熙从一来上班就养成了毕恭毕敬的习惯，每次条件反射一样老老实实站起来打招呼，不管当时在做什么。

"您好，请问您需要些什么？"

推门进来的是一个并不眼熟的男孩，看起来跟他差不多大也差不多高，夸张的脏辫配着闪亮的耳钉，整个人七彩斑斓的，黄旭熙忍不住默默地数起了他身上究竟有几种颜色。

这附近小混混们并不少见，十几二十岁的年纪，穿搭标配是破洞裤和铆钉靴，头发总要配合着弄成奇形怪状的——他一直怀疑附近的Tony都是这群孩子养活的。每天在街头巷尾游荡，也不知道是从哪里弄来的钱供他们吃穿打扮。  
总归不过些小偷小摸，或者坑蒙拐骗的把戏罢了。黄旭熙每次都能听到他们讲脏话，张口闭口间熟练得很。

“请问您这里有狗粮吗？”  
清亮的少年音小小地吓了他一跳，男孩礼貌的问询和要买的东西同样让他诧异。  
“呃……这个……”黄旭熙磕巴了两秒脑筋才转过弯来，“不好意思我们店没有狗粮，您可以去宠物店看看。”  
男孩点点头，并没有离开，转身在货架翻找起来。两分钟后，拿着一根挺粗的火腿肠走到收银台前，又从口袋掏出几枚硬币递过来。  
黄旭熙接过来点了点，数目刚刚好，打开零钱匣放了进去，又用目光送别男孩离开。  
“欢迎下次光临！”  
台词是必不可少的，但这次居然有人对戏了。  
“谢谢。”男孩回头说。

T恤半干不湿地黏在身上，黄旭熙对着风扇扭来扭去颇费了点功夫才把它弄干。还好这个时节天气并不冷，不然感冒了又要被老板训斥影响工作。趴在收银台上准备发会儿呆，脑子里却忍不住开始想东想西。  
刚才那人买了根肠，不会是准备喂狗的吧？可是狗好像不能吃这种肠。  
他起身在门口左右张望了一会儿，街上空空荡荡的，小雨又淋漓地下了起来，应该更不会有顾客来了。从杂物间翻出一把伞带上，出门插好链条锁。  
他得去告诉那人一声。

走出几步他意识到自己这主意有点愚蠢，他并不清楚那男孩从哪里来又要到哪里去，依稀记得他是往这个方向走了。  
但如果临时要买狗粮，大概喂的就是这附近的狗吧？黄旭熙决定沿着这条路找找看。

还没到路口就听到不小的动静，有什么东西重重地砸在地面上，伴随着几句熟悉的脏话。黄旭熙眼皮开始狂跳，快跑几步从十字路口转到声音的来源。  
确实是那里没错，他的伞还摆在屋檐下，小狗呜咽着在下面缩成一团。倒在地上的是个男孩，衣服上几个显眼的脚印，脏辫浸在路面的水坑中。旁边的两个跟他类似打扮，但此时正居高临下地看着他。

“喂，你们在干什么？再打人我就要报警了！”  
男孩们同时回头，站着的和躺着的。他觉得自己应该再霸气一点，沉着脸向前走了两步。  
也许看他真的掏出了手机，也许他格外高大的体型是个无声的威胁，站着的两个交换了眼神，插着兜转身走了。

黄旭熙把地上的男孩扶了起来，“没事吧？伤到哪里了？”  
男孩摇摇头，不动声色地避开了他的手，嘴角的一点血迹分明的刺眼。  
小狗认出了黄旭熙，从伞下钻出来，飞快地跑到他脚边蹭来蹭去。“你好呀，小狗，又见面了。”黄旭熙俯下身挠了挠它的小脑袋，那条短短的小尾巴摇得更欢了。  
男孩突然出声了，“你能把它带回家吗？”黄旭熙诧异地抬头看他，他又解释道，“它留在这里很可能还会被打，但我现在还没有住的地方。”

黄旭熙把小狗带回了家，连带着男孩一起。狭小的出租屋多出了一人一狗，竟然有点装不下。他打开纸箱子翻出一条干净的T恤，扔给男孩：“你先洗个澡吧，卫生间在走廊最左边。”

男孩抓住T恤，并没有离开，“先给小狗检查下有没有受伤，我到的时候那两个人已经在那了。”  
黄旭熙埋头翻找起来，片刻后又拿出一条毛巾，把小狗抱了起来，男孩也跟着凑上来。他用毛巾细细地把它擦干。  
“可惜我这里没有吹风机，只能先这样了，还好天不冷，要不然冻感冒了怎么办。”

男孩接过小狗，一寸寸地拨开绒绒的皮毛，黄旭熙的目光也随着他白净修长的手指一点点移动着。  
“没有受伤，真是太好了。不过它看起来很小，应该是刚流浪不久吧？”

“对了，你受伤了呢。”  
黄旭熙的目光移动到男孩的脸上，又开始翻箱倒柜，折腾了很久终于找出一瓶药水，对着光翻来覆去地看，上面的标签模糊的辨认不出字迹。  
“找不到生产日期和保质期了，还能用吗？”  
“我没事，用不着这个。先去洗澡了。”男孩拿起那件T恤转身就走。  
“等一下。”  
身后的人喊住了他，他又疑惑地走回来，“怎么了？”  
“你的这个，”黄旭熙指了指头发，“怎么洗？不用先解开吗？”  
“不用，直接冲一冲就行了。”他避开黄旭熙好奇的手，只留给他一个背影。

小狗跑了过来，乖乖地蹲在脚边仰视着，软软萌萌的，黄旭熙捋了下它毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“真可爱，你有名字吗？”  
小狗“汪汪”叫了几声，黄旭熙以为它在回答自己，但男孩就在这叫声中推门而入。他恍然大悟，小狗是在提醒他有人要来了。  
“真是个小机灵鬼。” 

虽然身高相仿，但男孩穿着他的T恤很明显的大，空荡荡地挂在身上。黄旭熙这才意识到他的单薄，这样温柔安静又弱不禁风的孩子，怪不得混迹在那群人中间也还是会被欺负，恃强凌弱永远是动物的本能。  
他招呼他坐在地铺上，于是男孩点点头走过来坐在他旁边，他想起来他们还没有真正地认识。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
男孩陷入了沉默，黄旭熙开始觉得自己是不是有些冒昧，这男孩可能来历不清楚，或者有案底在身，但他却又开口回答了。  
“董思成，我的名字叫董思成。”  
“你呢？你叫什么？”  
问题被抛了回来，黄旭熙忽然理解到他的迟疑来自何处——不是意图隐瞒，而是真的需要思索的时间，他和自己一样，可能很久没有被人问到过名字。

流浪的人是没有名字的。离家之后他慢慢认识到了这一点，爸爸妈妈给了他名字，并让它有意义，但失去了他们后名字也随着这意义消失了，不会有人问到，也不会有人想问。  
你叫什么名字？你是谁？没有人需要他的回答，他就成为了没有名字的人。唯一听过他自我介绍的老板，一直叫他“小王”。

“我叫黄旭熙。”说出这句话的时候某个地方被打开了，记忆和情绪活跃地流窜出来，乘着语言释放给身边的人。  
“我叫黄旭熙，今年十七岁，在便利店打工，就是你今天去买狗粮的那个，你是今天的第一个顾客呢。你一直都在这附近吗？我之前从没见过你。”

黄旭熙没想到这个阴沉的雨天能遇到跟自己聊天的人。他本身不爱说话，以前上学的时候就经常沉默寡言，退学的时候老师和同学也没有一个人出来挽留。后来独自离开家出来谋生，独自租住在小小的单间，做路边便利店唯一的店员，除了和顾客的那一两句惯用对话，就再也没有说话的对象和机会。可能人都是有表达欲的，时间越久，他反而越想说话了。于是他对桌子倾诉，跟风扇谈心，向狗狗问好。但是再也没有人，坐下来跟他好好聊一次天。

虽然看起来比他小，但董思成实际上比他还大两岁，也不是本地人。他跟他一样话不多，两个人总是上句不接下句，但从每次对视后的笑就能得知对方完全明白了自己的意思，这是不必培养的心有灵犀的默契。

“你的头发这样很难干吧？我帮你解开吧？”  
董思成看起来很宝贝那头脏辫，就这么绑着去洗了澡，黄旭熙没想到他居然略一思索就同意了，顺从地低下了头。

他从没摸过别人的头发，解辫子的时候手都在抖，生怕扯疼了男孩，好不容易解开一个就在心里偷偷地计数，“一，二，三……”少年人头发总是生长的很旺盛，他觉得自己浑身上下都被汗浸透了，仿佛用了一个世纪才解完。

“好了。”他长长地呼出一口气。董思成的头发并不柔软，但此时湿成一缕一缕的垂下来，像雨淋过的小狗一样惹人怜爱，抱着膝盖乖巧地坐着，被宽大的衣服衬托成小小的一团，漆黑的眸子有点懵懂地望着他，天真无辜的模样让黄旭熙忍不住又伸出手把他的一头乱毛耐心地理顺。虽然比自己还大，却像个小朋友似的需要人精心的照顾。  
“你饿不饿？时间不早了，我去弄点东西吃。”

小狗不能吃和他们一样的食物，家里又没有狗粮。黄旭熙从灶台的角落里找出一点零碎的猪肉和鸡肉，还有一些胡萝卜和白菜，丢到锅里一股脑地煮熟了，用小碗盛给它。至于他自己和董思成，他盯着锅里慢慢变大升腾起来的气泡，撕开两袋泡面丢了进去。

泡面在沸水里翻滚着渐渐变软，黄旭熙用筷子拨了拨，关上燃气。面盛好端到餐桌上的时候  
董思成还在盯着旁边狼吞虎咽的小狗——碗里的肉。

“小狗不能吃泡面，只能把肉先让给它了。”黄旭熙解释道，“给你煮了一个鸡蛋在面里。”

两个人肩并肩坐的很近，面前摆着同样的碗，只是董思成的碗里多了一个端端正正的荷包蛋。他开始回忆自己有多久没有这么跟另一个人一起，这么平常地吃上一顿饭，他知道黄旭熙也一样，对于他们而言，这样简单的时光和普通的食物，居然只有在遇到了彼此之后才能享受到。缓缓升起的热气熏染在两张年轻的脸庞上，成为他们未来的日子里面目模糊又气味鲜明的慰藉。

董思成拿过筷子，大口吃了起来，片刻后又想起什么，从衣服口袋里掏出早上买的那根火腿肠，掰了一半递给黄旭熙。

泡面热腾腾的蒸汽混合着香辣的味道，让黄旭熙的鼻腔有些酸涩。他曾经有着会帮他做好热腾腾的饭的爸爸妈妈，餐桌上有满满的欢笑。后来爸妈开始每天吵架，餐桌上慢慢变成了只有他，心惊胆战地吞咽着泡面。终于，他们各自组建了家庭，那个餐桌也不再是他能靠近的了，他是与他有最亲近的血缘的两个人之间的局外人，是他们迈向新生活时迫不及待摆脱掉的旧时阴影。

小狗吃完了自己的饭，歪着头看了他们几秒，摇摇摆摆地跑过来。黄旭熙把它抱进怀里，它突然凑过来，粉色的舌头亲昵地舔起他的脸。  
“啊，我早上忙着上班可没洗脸呢。”脸颊又湿又痒，他往后退着，但小狗也很执着地跟着。  
董思成咬着面，含糊地说：“可能是没吃饱？”  
他从黄旭熙手里接过小狗，举的远了一点，认真地跟它对视，小狗“汪汪”叫唤个不停，四肢并用地努力往前挣着舔上了他的脸。他手忙脚乱地把小狗放到一边，“原来你是个舔狗啊。”  
黄旭熙忍不住笑出了声。

“你才十七岁，怎么没上完高中啊？”董思成问。  
“成绩不好啊，我常常考零分的，爸妈也都习惯了，干脆不读了，早点出来打拼。”他嘻嘻地笑了，“你呢，别老跟人打架，打架多不好啊。”

黄旭熙讨厌打架。家里爸妈在冷战，学校只要他一出现，大家就通通默不作声，作业被悄悄撕碎，书桌里总是放着奇怪的小动物尸体。他觉得自己不是坏人，不知为何总要处处被人排挤，后来才知道这世上的“破窗理论”，生活是个堤坝一样被蚂蚁蛀了洞就很容易溃不成军。某一天他居然收到了情书约他在操场见面，傻傻地去了，才发现又是一场骗局。恶作剧的导演者带着许多同学一起围着他，把对他自作多情的嘲笑散播到全校路过的学生耳朵里。  
他最终没有忍住，那是他唯一一次打架，也让他成为了“暴力少年”。可笑的是，作为校园暴力的受害者时他从来没有被关注，但成为“加害者”之后他却迅速被学校研究处分。“受害者”的家长要求他爸妈当众道歉，没有人会来道歉，但没关系，他不是小孩子，他可以自己承担。

“我不是主动要打架啊，我是被迫还手，”董思成笑起来扯到嘴角伤口，嘶嘶地吸口气，“谁想跟人打架啊，何况你也看到了，我谁都打不过。”

“没事，下次再遇上这种事，你就把我叫过去。”黄旭熙义愤填膺。

“叫你过去干什么？你帮我打吗？刚刚是谁说了不要打架的。”

“当然不是打架啊，我去了就会帮你报警，他们如果要打你，我就叫警察过来啊。”

这话一出口，不出所料就被董思成横了一眼，黄旭熙挠挠头看着他把火腿肠三两口吃完，说：“明天吧，明天我给你买肉吃。”

明天？明天是什么时候，是哪个明天？董思成记得很久以前他也听到过这么一句话。那时候妈妈总是打他，有时是因为他跟爸爸长得太像，有时是因为他是个拖油瓶让她没办法再婚。可那天她慈爱的反常，用家里仅剩的一点食物给他做了好吃的饭，他一边吃着一边开心得像泡泡一样快飘起来。  
她说，好好吃吧，明天妈妈给你买肉吃。  
可是再也没有明天了，那个夜里她从六楼的窗口一跃而下，水泥地面上流着血的破碎头颅成了董思成永远的梦魇，驱逐着他逃离了故乡，在一个又一个落脚点迁徙。

他放下筷子，抹掉额头上的汗，泡面太辣了，汗流到他眼睛里刺刺的痛。  
“没有明天，明天我就不在这里了。”鼻子里有点堵，他的嗓音变得瓮声瓮气的。

黄旭熙被这句话击中了头部一样手足无措，脑子也转不过弯来，想来想去不知道该说什么。  
他以前看过很多的影视剧和小说，故事主角永远都是年轻而富有，穿着Prada、Armani的套装，面临的最严重的问题就是和情人吵架，生气的时候坐着直升机去跳黄浦江。分手以及和好是里面的重要情节，他觉得自己不太会说话，所以绞尽脑汁想着那些经典的台词，他想要借鉴几句作为挽留，却发现每个字都是如此的不合时宜。

是的，他们认识了彼此，似乎聊了会天，可是然后呢？短暂的欢愉不能对他们的现状有任何改变。他们的生活都是被外界强加而来的，他连自己的生活都不能决定，又如何去改变他的生活？他帮不了董思成，他们终究要回到现实。

董思成这样的安排好像没有什么不合情理的，他明明没有任何理由留下，也本来就是个萍水相逢的陌生人。  
就算他组织好了语言，又该怎么说出口？他又能以什么语气，什么身份，来挽留董思成？

小狗在角落里追自己的尾巴，转来转去怎么也咬不到，委屈巴巴地跑过来蹭着黄旭熙求助。黄旭熙弹了下它的脑门：“你傻呀，自己的尾巴咬到会很痛的。”

董思成从他手里抢救小狗，“它这么小，还什么都不懂呢，你怎么能打它呢？狗狗要慢慢教才行啊。”

他把小狗抱在胸前，轻柔地撸着它小脑袋上的短毛，“乖狗狗，尾巴是你自己身体的一部分，是不可以吃的，你要是饿了，可以找旭熙要狗粮哦。”

“你这么一说我想起来了，还没给它买狗粮呢。”  
黄旭熙匆匆忙忙下楼，在附近一家宠物店买了狗粮回来，董思成又提醒他：“其实狗窝也没有。”

“我都跑回来了，你怎么不早说？”黄旭熙抱怨道，“不过这个倒是好解决。”

他又打开了万能的大纸箱，从更深处揪出了一个垫子，董思成接过来觉得不太够，又跟着过去找了几件松软的旧衣服，把垫子摆到房间靠窗的一角，又用衣服在上面仔细地围成一个小窝，小狗跳了进去，欢喜地冲着他们摇尾巴。

“谢谢你今天救了小狗，真的，真的很感谢。”黄旭熙替小狗认真地道谢。  
董思成黑亮的长眼睛笑弯起来，有点不好意思地避开他的视线，“没事，我只是恰好路过遇到了它，一点小事而已。”  
“虽然是件小事，但对于小狗来说很重要啊，要不是你在它可能就没命了。你还为它挨了打，你是小狗的大英雄。”

他凑近了瞧董思成嘴角的伤口，“还疼吗？”

男孩洁白的脸颊连带尖尖的耳朵一起，在他视线里生动地浮上一层红色。黄旭熙从口袋里拿出一瓶新买的药水和一包棉签，拧开瓶盖。

“虽然不流血了，但还是擦一擦比较好。”棉签擦拭的动作很轻很轻，伴随着一点点的湿润的凉，董思成觉得像是外面的雨点绵密落在了嘴角。  
“当时回来的路上就该买的，都怪我太粗心了，拖了这么久。”黄旭熙擦完了药，还是坚持不懈地问，“疼不疼？”  
“不疼了。”董思成发觉他在小心翼翼地观察着自己的神色，很多话就这么脱口而出，“不疼，早就不疼了，在你带我回家的时候就不疼了。”

或者更早，在黄旭熙找到自己和小狗的时候，他就不再疼了。

他挨过很多打，小时候被妈妈打，长大了一个人出来被各种人打，身边的小混混，年纪大一些的领头大哥，还有某些黑社会的小弟们。他自己也数不清了，他像一只流浪狗一样，似乎遇到的每个人都让他伤痕累累，让他很疼很疼。

只有黄旭熙不是，只有他给自己的不是疼，而是一瓶药。

黄旭熙的眼睛又圆又大，像小狗一样闪着一团光，猛地扑上来吻住了他，这个吻粗鲁又急不可耐，蛮力地吮吸着他的唇瓣。董思成打开口腔回应了他，与他较劲般的拼命掠夺着对方的呼吸，直到胸口发闷喘不过气来。

他被黄旭熙吻着倒下去，衣服脱在一边纠作一团，后背下是地板透过薄薄的被褥传来的潮湿坚硬，年轻男孩的荷尔蒙随着饱胀的阴茎蓬勃地进入他体内，让他也跟着胀满。进出的晃动间咸涩的汗水滴在他脸上，吻也被撞击的动作搅动的飘忽错乱。窗子上磨花泛黄的玻璃阻挡着光线，照不亮这个陈旧的小房间，白日里依然如黄昏般黯淡，他睁大了眼睛，却只能看见在交合处被引燃，又从脑海中爆裂到眼前的点点火花。

“不要走，小狗需要你，它没有爸爸妈妈，也没有家，没有名字”，黄旭熙语无伦次地挽留着，“我们给它起个名字好不好？好不好？”

董思成觉得自己的眼睛很疼，一些热热的东西流了出来，让他看不清眼前的黄旭熙。但他硬硬的那部分还分明地留在自己体内，比眼泪还滚烫，由于反复的摩擦带给他痛觉和战栗。这疼痛让他安心而快乐，前所未有的快乐。小狗安静地缩成一圈，耳朵乖顺地耷拉下来，在简陋的小窝里闭着眼睛睡得很甜。

“Bella，我们叫它Bella吧，从今天起Bella有家，有爸爸妈妈，我们就是它的爸爸妈妈。”  
他紧紧地搂住身上的人，热度让他们像蜡一样融化又粘合在一起，从此密不可分。  
“Bella爸爸，以后你就是它的爸爸，它再也不是流浪的小狗，它的名字叫Bella。”


	5. 所爱在山海之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追风赶月莫停留，平芜尽处是春山

闵吉山海拔1753米，全程7882个台阶。董思成从山顶放眼望去，入目皆是层层叠叠的茂盛植被，峭壁之间的云丝丝缕缕浮动着，是人间的烟火气袅袅飘来又在过高的天空凝结而成。云层之下，虚空向地面迅速蔓延，目光所及逐渐变为一片暗影，直至再也看不到石头和草木。董思成不明白透明的空气怎么会因为高度而幻化成深不见底的黑暗，只觉得这黑暗里似乎潜藏着可怖的巨兽，从脚底油然而生的危机感激荡在胸腔，让他忍不住全身颤抖。

深呼一口气，他竭力收回视线，控制住自己往下看的欲望，转而欣赏起山顶上稀稀两两的游客，旁边的男孩扬起头伸展开双臂，发出灵魂深处的呐喊。  
“I’m the king of the world!”

男孩转过头来露出整齐的十二颗牙齿，笑着的模样自信又洒脱，董思成觉得自己周身舒服了一些，也回以微笑，男孩便迎着这微笑走了过来，递过一张纸巾，“你出了好多汗呢，擦一擦吧。”  
董思成这才意识到自己浑身几乎湿透了，不知道是上山这一路太累了还是刚才的恐惧所致。他接过纸巾小声地道谢，在旁边寻了个大石头坐下，胸前挂着的相机随着转身的动作晃来晃去。男孩也跟着坐了过来，看着他把脸上细细的汗珠一点点拭去，又把纸巾团成小小一团。

“你很喜欢拍照吗？这一路都没见你拍呢。”  
“喜欢，挺喜欢的。”他回答的很肯定，声音却有点飘忽，拍什么呢？走得越远登得越高，他就越害怕，低着头，一颗心揪的紧紧的，眼神死死盯着地面，再好的景色也无法被他收入囊中。  
可山顶不是终点，而是起点，是这段旅途的开端。  
还有很多任务要完成，很多路要走。董思成看看手表，已经是下午两点了。

刚从“闵吉山庄特色农家菜”的大招牌下走出来，天空就毫无预兆地飘起了小雨。董思成举起手挡在头顶，快步跑到公交站牌下，旅游淡季这里等待公交车进景区的人不多，只有一个年轻男孩，比自己还高一点，皮肤黑黑的，五官浓烈而立体，衬托得那枚耳钉也格外闪亮。

是难得一见的帅气，董思成和他对视了两秒默默地下了结论。男孩举起手看了眼时间，突然很惊喜的样子：“你的手表，跟我是同款哎！”  
在外漂泊多年，这种跟陌生人意外的共同点对于董思成而言也是不期而遇的快乐，以这个手表为开端，两个人开始了断断续续的攀谈。

男孩名叫黄旭熙，比他还小两岁，来自香港，家里还有一个弟弟，小时候的梦想是当消防员。董思成有点意外于他好像对自己过分信任，一切身家细节都和盘托出，不过很快就释然了，毕竟只是萍水相逢，说的再多也会像他们的关系一样在下个路口随风而散，要不了几天就会屈服于人类忘却的本能。于是他也放松了很多，有问必答，介绍了姓名和来处，介绍了他的家庭他的工作，甚至在嬉笑间给黄旭熙展示了自己身份证上过于严肃而有点滑稽的照片，对方夸张地捧场，赞美他仍然很帅。

这一趟行程的压抑被黄旭熙带来的小小快乐驱散了不少，董思成忽然觉得自己就应该遇到黄旭熙，只有这样的人才能打开他包裹着的一层层内敛，释放出里面的情绪。雾蒙蒙的小雨似乎有越来越大的趋势，他微微叹了口气。

“山下都下雨了，山上雨应该更大吧，那些高空项目估计都不会开放了。”  
“哇，你也喜欢高空项目啊，那真是太好了，我就是为了这个来的。”黄旭熙更开心了，“待会儿上去了还能一起玩。”  
他做出祈祷的手势：“拜托拜托，山上千万不要下雨啊。”又拿晶亮的眼睛望着董思成，“进景区后一起坐缆车上去吧，我想坐这个好久了。”  
闵吉山的观光缆车是东南地区最长且落差最大的索道，很多人慕名而来，董思成垂下视线，脚尖轻轻踩了踩水花。  
“我不坐缆车了，总觉得爬山嘛，一路边走边看风景才好。”  
黄旭熙耸了耸肩：“说的也对，不过我还是想体验一下，据说感觉像鸟儿在高空滑翔一样呢，特别漂亮。”  
董思成冲他笑了笑：“那只能在这分开了，你去坐缆车直达那趟公交，我去南门走台阶上去。”  
对方露出失望的表情，看起来像是想再劝他一下。董思成不再看他，转过头专注地盯着站牌上跳动的红色数字。预计等待时间终于倒数到了“0”秒，直达景区南门的公交车准点而至，拖着两道长长的水浪。  
董思成迈上那辆空荡荡的公交车，在车门关闭前一秒向黄旭熙做最后的告别：“再见。”  
男孩爽朗地朝他挥手。

他坐在座位上开始发呆，回想着自己之前在攻略上看到的闵吉山游玩项目，玻璃廊桥据说是整个东南跨度最长的，还有凌空秋千，悬崖速降攀岩——这个好像是这里最出名的项目，系上安全绳从百米高空降落，再从崖底某处攀爬上来，全程需要近两小时——那就去做这个吧，攻略上的配图是拔地而起直入云霄的峭壁，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，坠落的失重感被大脑自动地模拟出来，董思成靠在车窗上用力闭上眼睛，这种感觉仍固执地盘旋不散，让人耳鸣目眩。

山下在下雨，山上居然是晴天，天气真的是这世上最捉摸不透的东西，黄旭熙兴奋地感叹，本以为这次旅途很可能要无功而返，但没想到他们运气这么好。  
“这边大概六点就天黑了，如果要在此之前玩遍所有项目，算上排队的时间，这会儿必须出发了。”  
董思成缓缓地点头，跟着黄旭熙站了起来，手指仍握得紧紧的。

“先去玻璃廊桥吧，那个离这里最近，往这个方向走应该很快能到，也能给悬崖速降的项目留出充足的时间。”黄旭熙看看路边的标识，指了一个方向。

一步，两步，董思成亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，数着步子转移自己的注意力，果然玻璃廊桥离得很近，没数几下就看到了桥头的工作人员。  
“听说这个玻璃桥全长有三百多米，可以多花几分钟慢慢走……”黄旭熙的声音时隐时现，他的耳膜里逐渐被自己粗重起来的呼吸声填满，浑浑噩噩地顺着指示套上了鞋套。

踏上桥面的时候他反复提醒自己不要往下看，但抬着头走出一段后不自觉松懈了一些，本能地往下看了一眼，就这一眼，让他的脚步重如千钧，再也迈不开。

他一脚踏在无边的透明之上，脚下不远处团团的黑暗匍匐着，那片透明不会对它造成任何阻碍，它正要朝他肆无忌惮地扑来。

“勇敢点，你要勇敢，再勇敢一些。”这次只有他一个人了，所以他不停地告诉自己，就像以前很多人曾对他说的那样，人活着就要勇敢，勇敢地往前走，勇气是所向披靡的锐器，要往前走，往上看。可是视线像被抓住了一样，怎么也无法挪开，那明暗交错的空间有着致命又强大的引力，让人畏惧到了极点也无助到了极点。

眼睛落进一片黑暗。  
是温暖的黑暗，与崖底冰冷的黑暗不同，带着人类蓬勃的温度。耳朵也随之恢复了捕获外界声音的能力。  
“怕吗？”黄旭熙低低的嗓音从背后传来，“那就这样闭着眼睛，跟着我走。”  
男孩的手一直停留在眼前没有拿开。原来37摄氏度就能透过眼睛焐热人的心，董思成的血液被心脏重新泵出，源源不断地抵达大脑和脚底。他感知着黄旭熙的移动，慢慢调整步伐。对方平静的呼吸扑在脑后，董思成微不可察地往后靠了靠，试图离热源更近一点。  
然而这时那热源彻底离开了，眼睛乍一暴露在阳光下辣辣的刺痛。  
“我们上岸了。”手的主人说。  
黄旭熙对着他暖洋洋地笑，董思成没来由地有些生气，手心的纸团揉来揉去，直到再也不能挤得更小，他猛地抬起头，搜寻了下路标就开始往前走。  
“你去哪？”  
“去速降攀岩啊，不知道还排不排的上队。”

勇敢啊，一定要勇敢。做什么事都要勇敢，人生原本就是勇敢者的游戏。董思成觉得自己很会玩游戏，但好像一直没有从里面学会勇敢。工作人员把安全绳的锁扣扣紧，他默默地祈祷这绳索和铁扣的质量都足够好，他一点也不想就这么停留在23岁的年纪，经验丰富的大叔从里到外又检查了一边，告诉他已经可以了。  
他展开双臂，按大叔的指令站到跳台边，大脑开始停滞，呼吸开始阻塞，抬高的双臂开始酸胀但被禁锢了一样不能自由落下，万丈虚空结出的黑暗拧成一股藤蔓，从脚底钻出又往上攀旋，缠住他全身上下，巨兽的利齿从藤蔓的枝叶间钻出，咬破他层层的防备，吸取走所剩不多的勇气。  
眼前浮现出很多人的面孔，同学，同事，朋友，老师，他们都在用鼓励的眼神看着他，对他说：  
“昀昀，要勇敢，一定要勇敢。”  
他对着那些恳切期盼的目光乖乖地点头，好的，我会勇敢，我会努力变成勇敢的人。  
不测的深渊生出莽烈的风来，扬起他的衣角。大叔倒数着“三，二，一”，所有面孔走马灯一样回旋起来，搅乱跳动的神经，让他混沌欲呕。  
停下吧，他在心里喊。

“停下吧！”一个不属于他的更大的声音喊了出来。

大叔解开他腰间的锁扣，安全绳抽离的时候他终于重启了，黄旭熙牵着他离开跳台，到长椅上坐下，纸团已经被他掌心的汗浸透，在搓动下破碎成细细的绒屑，粘的到处都是，他感觉到紧握的手被打开，碎屑被一片片捡走。  
“既然这么恐高，就不要勉强了，坐在这里看看风景也很好啊。”黄旭熙说。  
董思成觉得自己更没用了，因为眼泪在不停地流出来，怎么也止不住。  
“要勇敢啊，”他喃喃地说，“我要勇敢地往前走，不能留恋过去，以后没人陪我了，我一个人必须勇敢。”  
“有我陪你不勇敢啊，我在这里，你就不会是一个人的。”  
“你不去玩这个项目了吗？”  
“不去了，”黄旭熙对着那双被泪水打湿的眼睛说，“比起这里，有个地方更适合我们。”

董思成不知道山下还有这片玫瑰花田。雨停后的夕阳慈祥和煦，斜斜地拉出他们的影子，带着浓浓香气的风吹着他们的发丝像花儿一样摆动。  
“你可以拍照了，这里真的很漂亮呢。”黄旭熙说着，从手边摘下一朵小花，轻轻地别在他头上，  
“真的好漂亮。”

“闵吉山庄特色农家菜”是闵吉山附近最大最知名的民宿，依山望海，旺季很难订到房间，在这个特殊时期也寂寞了下来。开放式的大阳台摆放着许多当地特有的花草，躺椅宽敞舒适。董思成翻看着相机中的照片，男孩戴着花儿的笑脸灿烂如晚霞。  
董思成喜欢用海去形容很多或者很大的东西，暖黄的日光下摇曳的玫瑰花们是和黄旭熙的手一样的温柔，玫瑰是海，黄旭熙也是海，海跟山不同，山是料峭沉重，海是辽阔包容，容纳了日月星辰，也容纳了并不勇敢的他。  
他感谢所有人鼓励他勇敢前行，但黄旭熙为他停下来，一起做不勇敢的人。

黄旭熙从身后走来，拖鞋踩在木地板上咯吱咯吱。从初遇开始，他就一直这样跟在他身后，从来没离开过。董思成不知道他是怎么猜到自己严重的恐高，也没想明白他是怎么一路跟着他徒步上山还能不被注意到，原本以为的孤独旅程，其实早就被发现他弱点的人偷偷照顾。

“说来奇怪，这座小岛四面被海包围，却突兀地生出一座高山来。”他感慨道。  
“大概是因为它不想像大家期望的那样做一个小岛吧，”黄旭熙说，“但这也是它吸引游客的地方。”  
作为一个秀美的小小岛屿，它里面其实有一座山。  
天气确实是最变幻莫测的，白天下了大半日的雨，此时却明月当空，今天是农历十一，月亮已经渐盈到比半圆还多出一道弧线，皎皎照彻整个闵吉岛。

“人们总是用月亮来形容爱人。”他说。  
月亮确实很特别，又远又近，又冷又暖，有圆有缺，他能看到边缘处不整齐的缺口，像是被粗暴掰开的饼，也是他注定会被现实拆散的爱情。  
但他告诉自己“Be brave”，人总要活在现实，所以鼓起勇气走下去吧，扬起头，也别回头。他独自来到了闵吉岛，想要在这里证明自己也说服自己拥有一个人面对一切的勇敢。其实在山脚下他就有些后悔了，这个特殊时期的旅行原本就太过勉强。  
还好他遇到了黄旭熙。

他记得的诗句不多，却大多是关于月亮的。从“床前明月光”，到“明月装点了你的窗子”，很多人对于语言的启蒙，都是从月亮这个意象开始。黄旭熙在身后唱起了一首粤语歌，低沉的嗓音随晚风远去消失在山海之间，月光下的侧脸安静得让董思成觉得，在他身边胆怯和退却也是很坦然的事情。

“不够暖，月光不够暖，我想要太阳一样的，炙热的光。”

男孩从背后把他整个圈进怀里，那只从黑暗中拯救了他的手轻柔地转过他的脸，董思成收到了一个漫长又缠绵的吻。太阳迎他而来，灼目的白光让他忍不住闭上眼睛，感受着那只手在浴袍里滑动，撩起星星点点的火花，最后进入他的体内，细细地摸索扩张。  
被硬烫的阳物贯穿的时候他发出难耐的轻哼，黄旭熙随即用另一个难舍难分的吻将其吞吃入腹，带着汗水的咸味也带着年轻男孩炽烈的情欲，董思成在他吮吸咬舐的动作中被索尽了全身的力量，只能张开双腿全盘接受大力的撞击。  
两条浴袍的带子缠绕成死结，从扶手边垂下，跟随它一起晃动。躺椅将董思成弯折成反弓的弧度，他微微颤抖起来，因为胸前紧贴肌肤的冰凉表面，也因为身后男孩又急又猛的进出。木头的嘎吱嘎吱声是由性而生的快乐律动的频率，夜风将它与黄旭熙的歌声一起送去山与海的每个角落，也送到董思成的耳中。

“浮云万里/那景色本优美/今天有了你/风光更秀美  
我陪着你/到景色清幽处/清风告诉我/彼此生来是一对  
心中不再忧虑/人似是白云飞/他朝双鬓花白/情谊也寄山水”


	6. 神所祝福的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每对情人都应该有这么一天，关上门，整整一天吃，做，睡

“上帝用五天的时间造出天地万物，又在第六天按自己的形象造出了人。上帝看到天地万物井然有序、生生不息，他造的人英俊健壮，很高兴，便决定把第七天作为休息的日子，并赐福给这一天，定为圣日。”

眼皮沉重得睁不开，摄影棚一遍遍回荡着震的人脑袋嗡嗡作响的音乐声，工作人员商量时的韩语声混杂着嘈乱的脚步声，耳边则是黄旭熙粗重的喘气声——董思成还是捂紧了嘴巴，生怕自己的呻吟声泄露出去一星半点。

MV的拍摄现场即使空调开得再大还是异常闷热，他们刚刚还穿着厚厚的服装跳了好几遍舞。成员们都坐在地板上吹着小风扇，他却被黄旭熙压在这个无人的角落，蛮力地操干。  
皮肉纠缠的快感跟身后那人挺送的动作一样迅猛，身边是堆积的道具和杂物，随时可能被人发现的紧张感让这快感加倍放大，黄旭熙拨开他汗湿的头发，温热的吻落在他后颈，他连忙小声提醒：“别……”  
对方只是轻吮着游移了几下就分开了，毕竟接下来还要拍摄，不能在上面留下痕迹，下身却微小地调整了角度，重重撞击在他的前列腺上，电流迸发而出直达头顶，董思成一个没忍住就尖叫出声。

他是被自己的叫声惊醒的，睁开眼却不是《Bad alive》的拍摄现场，而是宿舍熟悉的床单和枕头，黄旭熙粗重的喘气声还在耳边，带着滚烫的热气，唇舌在他后颈辗转不舍。不知道天亮了多久，但厚实的窗帘只留下微弱的亮度。双人间里深浅两色的肉体交叠成一道，原本躺在身边的人正从背后压在他身上，性器在他体内快速抽动，晨光中交合处的撞击声在黏腻又响亮。手腕被黄旭熙的大手紧紧禁锢在床上，初醒时分浑身的酥软让他挣脱了几次也没能逃离。

“你怎么……一大早就……不让人好好睡觉吗……”

抱怨的话被顶动得支离破碎，黄旭熙没有回答，只是下面干得更卖力，几乎把他整个人撞飞出去，董思成前面那根早已硬的不像话，被他压着晃着一下下摩擦在床单上又爽又痛。从手腕上松开一只大手，恰到好处地摸到那里捋动了几下，它立刻配合地流出几股津液来。

黄旭熙射在里面的时候董思成还没从清晨半梦半醒的状态抽离，高潮后尚未褪去的余韵让他头脑发昏，脚步飘浮地被带到浴室洗漱。花洒的热水浇遍全身，情欲的味道随着氤氲的水蒸气扩散开来，在透明玻璃上凝出稀薄的一片白色。他紧闭着眼睛被黄旭熙慢悠悠地洗刷干净，被厚实的浴巾擦干，又被重新丢回床上。

在潮湿的胸膛再次贴上来的时候他小声喊了停，对方迟疑了片刻还是听话地离开了，从衣柜中随便翻出一件T恤扔给他。董思成抓了抓半干的头发，把T恤套在身上，从领口钻出的时候还在认真思考——深蓝色的巴黎世家，他和黄旭熙都穿过好多次，早已分不清到底是谁的。

“他们呢？嗯，我是说，都起了吗？”晨起的声音有些沙哑，他清了清嗓子才把话完整地说出。  
那边黄旭熙随即递过来一杯水。  
“都出去了。”  
“这么早就都走了？”他喝光水，又把杯子递出去。  
黄旭熙欺身上前接过杯子，用手指抿去他嘴角残留的水渍。  
“不早了，都快12点了。”

董思成有点懊悔，今天是这么珍贵的休息日，还没想好做什么就被白白消磨了一半。站起身走出两步，又把自己摔回床上。  
“啊，不想起床。”

黄旭熙伸手拉他，他一边翻滚着耍赖一边朝他笑得又甜又媚。下一秒床上翻滚的就变成了两个人，拉他的手滑到他赤裸的大腿根部暧昧地抚摸。董思成抬起膝盖蹭他半硬的家伙，他却低头凑上来给董思成一个温柔的吻。  
黄旭熙的嘴唇弹而厚，微微嘟起的样子很适合接吻，董思成很久之前就见识到了，含着他的下唇吸吮的时候专注又撩人。董思成一直觉得他在这方面极有天赋——唇舌交缠的技巧甚至比完美的肉体还让人发疯。  
但这个吻没有深入，黄旭熙只是软软地覆上去又轻轻地离开，克制到一触即分，停下来用鼻尖与他的厮磨，垂下的零碎发梢挠的人眼睑痒痒的。  
果然是极有天赋，明明是他开始的先忍不住的人却变成了董思成，手臂圈住他的脖子做无声的催促。黄旭熙接过他送上来的吻，被一小截舌尖灵巧地钻进口腔，送入牙膏一成不变的薄荷清凉也送入董思成独有的甜蜜味道。他用带茧的手指把身下娇嫩的乳粒磨成膨胀挺立的红，意料之中地得到动人的轻哼。  
董思成在他面前从来都是糯米做的，像黄旭熙小时候最爱的阿婆做的白糖粽，不仅仅是软，而是糯，糯是软而黏的触感，吻是软黏的，雪白的身体也是软黏的，胳膊总是搂在他脖子或者肩头，连带着穴口都是软黏的——就像现在这样，湿哒哒的与他鼓胀的性器粘合在一起，被他抽插的动作带出痉挛的软肉。董思成做爱的时候很少说话，蹙紧眉头优美的眼睛也半睁着，只有实在忍不住的时候会发出点细微的呻吟——一副百依百顺的承受模样，黄旭熙一边摆动胯部一边想他真的好适合作为情色的载体。

他本就是让人性欲大发的存在。

精致清冷的面容适配的声音却软而娇，从衣领露出一截的脖颈又总是纤细白净，让人忍不住想打碎那副矜持疏离的面具，把那份精致揉皱碾碎，融化成软烂粘稠。

他天生就该是他黄旭熙的，就该被他操到勃起，操到流水，颤抖着昏厥过去。

对于每对情人来说都该有这么一天，从床上起再回到床上去，整整一天什么也不做，关上门，吃，做，睡。

董思成在餐桌上的时候想到这些，因为黄旭熙刚把食物咽干净就啃上了他因吞咽而上下滚动的喉结。餐桌是硬的，插入的那根更硬，碗碟的剧烈晃动间他被生生地逼出一点眼泪来，黄旭熙把那些噪声来源全都扫到一边。面前变空了，除了把他抵的生疼的桌沿一无所有，董思成几乎要站不住，摇摇欲坠间勉强伸出手却什么也没抓住。  
这个餐桌很宽敞很长，平时能容纳下吵吵闹闹的七个人，董思成眼前一一浮现出他们的脸来，欢笑的，安静的，他幻想着他们在晨曦中并未约定的沉默的离开，把这个他们称之为“家”的地方交给他和黄旭熙整整一天。  
感谢这种情绪很浓重但说出口的话总显得轻飘飘，他把它放在心底，在每一次眼神交汇间就能被他们探知到。

“咣当”一声，是陶瓷砸在桌面的声音，一个细长的物体被甩到眼前。他仔细分辨了很久才认出是某一天黄旭熙摘来的花，那时尚在春日，没有回归的时期他们还不怎么忙碌，那人突然消失了整整一天，在黄昏时才出现在焦虑的大家面前，手里捏着那朵花。  
是他花了一天时间跑遍了首尔，所找到的最漂亮的花，是在成千上万朵之间，精心挑选出的他认为最美的那枝，他说只有最好看的花才能送给他，然后郑重地把它举到董思成面前。

“winwin，你愿意收下它吗？”

Winwin当然愿意，winwin早已收下他太多东西也送给他太多。董思成翻遍附近的店买到最配它的瓷瓶，被黄旭熙握着手一起把它插进清水里。  
花儿啊，请你一直这样，美丽地开下去吧。他在心里默默祈祷了很多次，不厌其烦地给它换水期盼它永远鲜活。黄旭熙说他有点后悔了，花凋谢的时候董思成一定会很伤心，还不如让它从没出现过。

后来呢，要准备专辑，准备打歌，参加公司安排的各种活动，行程密集起来大家都连轴转，渐渐就无人再去欣赏那枝花，它就这样静静地在某个时间点独自干枯了。

其实枝头上的小小一团还能依稀看出是花的形状，董思成想把它握进手里，手指刚一用力就碎成了齑粉，轻轻吹口气就纷纷扬扬各处飘洒——肯定有不少都落在自己睫毛上了，他觉得眼前突然雾蒙蒙的看不清东西。  
黄旭熙俯下身在他背上留下一串印记，在蝴蝶骨附近绵密流连，牙齿和舌头触到骨节的痛痒让董思成绷紧了身体，但对方故意没有离开，身下的动作也更加猖狂。  
像在跟他作对一样，董思成恶劣地想，反手摸上他肌肉分明的前胸，在乳头上坏心眼地捏了捏，那人的胸腔震动起来，发出低低的笑。  
做爱的时候黄旭熙和他一样几乎不说话，像是某种不需挑明的默契，下班到家就是发狠的做，然后两人抱在一起倒头睡个昏天黑地。年少时期多到满溢的荷尔蒙在对方身上找到了安放的最佳位置，对彼此身体的好奇和探索是远比表达更让人沉醉的事。

寥寥几句全都在是事前或者事后，就像现在那人又问他：“饿吗？”  
肢体交错间恍恍惚惚到了傍晚，休息日时间永远流逝的特别快。一天没有出门但他还挺饿的，双腿合不太拢也站不太稳，于是心安理得地坐到黄旭熙腿上接受他的投喂，被撑开太久的地方翕张着流出两人的体液，把黄旭熙结实的大腿染的湿漉漉。他靠在那人肩头，后背贴上温度更高的胸膛，黄旭熙一边喂他一边吻在他被情事染红的飞扬眼角。

和黄旭熙在一起就不该穿衣服，早上那件刚套上不久就被拽下扔到一边，董思成看到它在床褥间被揉成惨不忍睹的模样，不知道明天还能不能抢救回来。

“要不要在这里再做一次？”每个角落都被黄旭熙指着问了一遍，“毕竟明天就要搬家了，以后就没有机会了呢。”

一天太短了，只做这一件事也不太够。

思索了下他还是拒绝了，从床上来，再回到床上去，这才是他们该有的一天。枕头和床单有着和黄旭熙相似的温度和气味，是双人间日复一日的同床共枕中被他浸染上的，董思成被压在上面的时候很容易就会动情，此刻两人的晃动又让它们浮动着不规则的皱。

内部的湿软始终没褪，黄旭熙轻而易举就插入到底。他前面保持着半勃起的状态，已经再射不出什么东西。  
他想到明天还要搬家，不知道还能不能好好走路，黄旭熙没有再像之前一样大开大合地干，性器的进出轻柔和缓，似乎在和他的肠壁缠缠绵绵的接吻，但又极深，似乎探入了他肉体和灵魂的底部；他想起去年拍MV时他们对着乌克兰的大飞机说过的玩笑话，他说这是装飞机的飞机，就像你和我一样，黄旭熙傻乎乎地瞪大眼睛说可我装不下你啊，如今他覆盖在他身上，肩膀很宽手臂很长，把董思成完完整整地包裹起来。

他们用的最多的姿势是后入，但此时面对面拥抱着紧紧贴合在一起，黄旭熙的头埋在他脖颈，湿热的呼吸地扑在上面，是和两个人的心跳同步的，渐渐急促起来的频率。房间里没有开灯，一片漆黑中对对方肌肤的感知愈发鲜明。如水冰凉的夜色中只有面前三十七摄氏度的暖意，由体液和吐息的交换向内生长，刺破皮囊直至根须埋入两颗跃动的心脏。以前人们用“肌肤相亲”来委婉地形容性爱，董思成好喜欢这个词，听起来像自己身体的每一寸都在和黄旭熙相爱。

这是难得的休息日，是最美好的星期天，专属于他和黄旭熙的，被神祝福的一天。


End file.
